A Gift from a Friend
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: A pained Exile must leave her beloved friend, and receives a token of his remembrance and friendship. We follow the Exile as she travels the Galaxy, and meets a few people along the way... Rated T for kinda graphic violence. NOT a KotOR walkthrough! F!ExileXMical pairing. ABANDONED/ON HIATUS! (Read my Life Swap Authors Note on chapter 5 for more info)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Err... this is my 1st KotOR romance story, so it may be more than a little fluffy. If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know.**  
**F.Y.I; Any flames will be used to roast Hotdogs 'n' Marshmallows!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own KotOR or any of its characters... Bioware does.**

*Chapter 1: A Symbol of Friendship*

Jedi Knight Lunna Konnar felt her heart split in two. With a small bow, she left the Council Chambers, without another word.  
She had requested that she bring along an apprentice with her to the Mandalorian Wars, but the Council refused her request.  
As she walked through the corridors of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, she was pondering whether or not to tell Mical of the Councils' decision. 'If I do, he will be so heartbroken. If I don't, he will never forgive me... And I'll lose my only friend...'  
She reached Mical's room, obviously hesitant to knock on the door. After a few long moments, she finally summoned up the courage to form her hand into a fist, and knocked on the door that lead to his room.  
Mical answered her, "Come in." Sliding the door open, and closing it behind her, Lunna nervously crossed the room to where Mical was standing.  
"Uhh, Mical? Do you have a moment?" She asked with a frail voice.  
Smiling, Mical nodded his head, "Yes of course. What is it that you would like?"  
Lunna opened her mouth, and then closed it, still unsure if she should continue. "I have... spoken with the Council..." She replied silently.  
His face beaming with excitement, Mical took a seat on his bunk, gesturing for Lunna to join him. "What did they say? Am I allowed to aid you in the war? Am I to become an Apprentice?"  
Seeing his eyes gleaming with pride and enthusiasm, it was enough to make her cry. She placed her head on Micals' shoulder, her tears soaking his robes.  
Mical rubbed her back affectionately, trying so desperately to calm her down. "Shh, its fine. Everything is fine." Try as he might, he couldn't hide the hint of hope that was in his voice.  
Looking up at him, tears still running down her bronze cheeks, she managed to say, "M-Mical. The Council... Th-they said... No." She managed to finish.  
Mical's eyes that were once filled with pride were instantly replaced by anguish. He just barely able to contain his anger that surged through him, "What?! Why?!"  
She couldn't muster up the strength to tell Mical the reason of the Councils decision, and she began to cry again, her sobs piercing at Mical's heart.  
"I'm so sorry, Mical. They just wouldn't allow it." That was all that she could say.  
Mical continued to embrace her, trying his best to comfort his friend. He spoke to Lunna in soft whispers, saying that everything would be fine, that things were sometimes just not meant to be, but no matter what get said, he couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks, and onto his robes.  
After a few long moments, Mical pushed Lunna away gently, and met her deep brown eyes with his soft blue ones, "When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning."  
Micals heart sank, realizing that these would be his last moments with Lunna. "Well, in that case, I have something to give you..." Mical reached into a pocket and pulled out a long, rectangular box.  
Opening it, he revealed a small necklace. It had beads that had intricate designs swirling on them, and at the center of the necklace, was a ring made out of yellow crystal.  
Lunna looked at Mical in disbelief. Taking the box, she stared at the necklace in wonder. "It's beautiful..." She whispered.  
Mical tentatively brushed aside strands of dark brown hair that fell in front of her face, "Just like you." He said affectionately, his face blushing slightly.  
Looking at Mical, Lunna took the necklace out of the box and smiled, "Care to do the honours, Mical?"  
He replied, "Of course. It would be my pleasure." He took the delicate piece of jewelry, and placed it over Lunna's head, and around her neck.  
They both smiled, their eyes beginning to glow. Mical then said, "I have another necklace here..." He took it off of his neck. It was exactly like Lunna's, only it was a translucent crystal. Placing it near Lunna's, both necklaces began to glow dimly.  
"The circles are to represent an eternity, so as long as we have these, we shall be friends forever." Mical explained to her.  
A tearful smile forming on her face, Lunna threw her arms around Mical in a loving embrace. "Thank-you, Mical." She whispered.  
Returning her embrace, Mical felt tears beginning to form in his own eyes. "Your welcome, Lunna."

-–––-

**A/N; WEEEELLLL... Hopefully you guys all enjoyed my first KotOR fanfic!:) PLEEAAASSSEE R&R... constructive criticism is mandatory... JK! But I would absolutely appreciate it! Until next time... *Dun Dun DUUUUUN***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KotOR... Bioware does... Still.**

Lunna sat in the starboard dormitory of the Ebon Hawk, her eyes zoning into space. She mindlessly fiddled with her necklace, feeling the pain of her loss of a friend. She often hoped that she would see him again, that they would meet and be with each other again... Just like old times...  
Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She jumped up, and hit her head off the top of the bunk that she sat on. Rubbing her head slightly, she looked at the hand that was on her shoulder, and found that it was mechanical.  
"Are you alright, General?" Bao-Dur asked softly.  
Lunna just shrugged her shoulders, saying "Oh, yeah I'm fine, Bao. I'm only just trying to not have a concussion..."  
He gazed at her almost amusingly. "I never meant to startle you..."  
"Hey, I'm only kidding!" Lunna quickly said. "What would you like?" She asked him  
Bao-Dur placed himself beside her, gazing into her eyes with his golden ones, "I was just coming to check up on you..." He saw a silent question being asked as Lunna's eyebrow arched slightly, intrigued and amused. "You have just been very distant ever since we left the Polar Academy on Telos. Is something wrong?"  
She heard the concern in his voice, and also saw it in his eyes. "No... Not really. I mean like, you're the one to talk! You almost never leave the Garage!"  
She thought she saw a hint of a smile crawl on his lips, but it disappeared as quickly as it came, so she was unsure. "I just don't think anyone would be interested in conversing with Remote and I," Bao-Dur nodded his head towards the floating droid above his shoulder, who beeped in agreement.  
"Well, I am!" Lunna stated rather incredulously. "Besides, you always have something very interesting to say whenever you do speak, and you always have a good topic to talk about as well, so I don't see why anyone else wouldn't be!"  
"I don't think so General." Bao-Dur said as he stood up to leave, "Anyways, I should leave you be. We're almost at Dantooine, so I should get everything ready for he trip."  
He turned and started walking away, clearly not wanting to talk about his social doubts, but Lunna wouldn't give in that easily. She grabbed his mechanical hand, about to try to stop him from leaving. She also wasn't aware of the amount of pressure the she was using to pull him back. Quite suddenly, the energy field in his arm deactivated, leaving a baffled tech, an amused General, and a mechanical hand stuck on Lunna's.  
Her eyes widened in shock, and a slight smirk played at the edges of her mouth, "Dude... I am SO sorry..." Her shoulders began to shake with suppressed mirth.  
Bao-Dur just gave her a dead stare, utterly unamused... Or pretending to be unamused... "No you're not." He stated bluntly.  
Giggles now were coming out of her mouth. Between breaths, she shook her head and stated, "No... N-not really..." She glanced at him, then at the hand that was still lodged with hers. She almost doubled over as she said, "Do you want a hand with that?" She clutched her side a bursts of laughter escaped from her mouth, that was now formed into a full-on smile.  
Remote absolutely enjoyed the joke, and made sounds that sounded like beeps of laughter. And, against his best intentions, Bao-Dur was also enjoying the joke as much as his two companions did, and almost joined in with their chorus of laughter, but he held back. "Can I have that back now, General?"  
Taking a few deep breaths, Lunna managed to choke out, "Ok, I had my fun. You can have it back I guess..." She dislodged the hand from hers, and handed it over to Bao, who had his good arm sticking out and his palm flat, expectant.  
When she handed it back to him, he quickly headed back for the Garage, trying to put himself back together all the while.

-

The enclave sub-levels were dangerous, and as Lunna put it, 'Overly Creepy'. It was filled with deadly insect-like Laigreks that would attack on sight.  
Lunna was just finishing one off, when another group appeared out of the room on her left. "How in the name of space do they keep coming?!" She shouted to nobody in particular.  
Atton opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by Lunna's deathly stare. "Rand... That was a rhetorical question." She was suddenly shoved to the ground by a Laigrek, her breath leaving her in a flash. She tried to hold the creature at bay, turning her head left and right to avoid its snapping jaws. Suddenly, the creature went slack, lifeless on top of her. Quickly shoving it away, she had just enough time to see that Atton had a blaster in his hand before she continued to attack the oncoming beasts.  
She shrieked, her cry stunning the Laigreks for a moment. Apparently they were resistant to a For e scream as well. Seeing that it was pointless to use her Force energy, she just continued to attack the beasts with the Trandoshan Sword that she had bought from the weapons salesperson, Adum Larp. She had hoped that it would prove usefull, considering the amount of credits that she used to get the weapon. She couldn't stand blasters. And it was all the weaponry that they had available, so she hypothetically felt compelled to buy the weapon. It was certainly paying off, because it was causing considerable damage to the Laigreks.  
T3-M4, an astromech droid, squealed at Lunna in a flurry of blips, boops, deets, and dee-deets. He seemed to be in a bit of a mood, so it must be pretty urgent.  
"What is the trash can saying?" Atton shouted over the shrieks of the Laigreks. He was having a bit of difficulties fighting off the Laigreks himself, it appeared.  
Lunna stabbed another Laigrek, spun around and sliced the head off of another. She then shouted back, "T3 is saying that the Laigreks have a healing ability! That's why they are so hard to defeat!"  
"Well, that's reassuring!"  
Lunna just rolled her eyes. After what seemed like hours, all of the Laigreks were defeated, and they laid dead in the darkened hallways. The party of three were panting heavily... With the acception of T3.  
Atton was the first one to speak, "Well, that was fun..." He said with a slight grin.  
Lunna just smacked his arm, causing him to laugh outright. "Sure, you have the guts to laugh after a battle like this... Guts that may just be spilled if you don't shut the heck up!" She nearly shouted at him.  
Atton, being the risk-taker he is, kept his mouth shut, but wouldn't stop grinning, or hiding the giggles that escaped his mouth. But it quickly disappeared, as he saw another Laigrek coming straight for them. He pointed, to shocked to say anything at the moment. Lunna turned around, and her eyes widened with fear. She knew it was a Laigrek, and yet, she knew it couldn't be! It was far too large to be a Laigrek. Usually Laigreks were about half as tall as an adult man, but this on stood at least a head taller than Atton, who was a good 6 feet or so.  
Snapping out of her trance, she shouted at her two companions, "Run, run, run, run, RUN!" She quickly shoved Atton forward and nudged T3 with her leg, sending them both running, and rolling, ahead of her.  
They quickly darted around the corner, hoping that the Laigrek would give up on the chase. But they were all disappointed when the large creature poked its ugly head around the corner, and stared right at them. It opened its mouth, and spat out what looked to be like fire.  
They all quickly dodged it, but T3 was slightly hit, and his motivators were melted, making him unable to move. "T3!" Lunna shouted. Atton grabbed her shoulder, and pointed the opposite direction of him, "He'll be fine, we have to go, NOW!"  
Lunna shook her head, "No! I am not leaving him behind!" She unsheathed her sword and charged straight at the hulking beast, crying out as she did. The Laigrek appeared to be unaffected by the attacked, and came running straight for Lunna.  
Before either of the combatants could land an attack, a sharp cry echoed through the hallways, and both Lunna's and the Laigreks eyes were turned to the source of the sound.  
What looked like to be a man, landed on the beasts head, causing it to buck around like a wild Kath Hound. The man suddenly shouted at it, "Come on, now! Make this a challenge for me!"  
As if it understood the request, the Laigrek shook its head back and forth, attempting to shake its attacker off. But it only got more frustrated as it realized that nothing was working, and it cried out in anger.  
The man now had a blade in his hand, a Ryyk blade, by the looks of things. He pointed it downward, and stabbed the creature in the head.  
It suddenly calmed down, and without a sound, it collapsed in front of Lunna and Atton, dying shortly after it made contact with the ground.  
"Haha! Now that's a Laigrek, for you!" The man laughed slightly.  
Both Atton and Lunna looked towards their now life-saviour, obviously baffled by what they just saw. One person, ONE PERSON, took down a large Laigrek, by himself, and yet it took three people to defeat a group of little ones!  
He looked to be no more than 25 years of age. He had Golden-Wheat hair and royal blue eyes. His face had sharp features, and was broad of the shoulders. He had muscled bisceps and a slim figure, showing signs of physical training. Atton was undaunted by him, but as for Lunna, she was rather intrigued by him.  
"Who are you?" Atton asked indignantly, obviously irritated by the unexpected rescue.  
He was quick to respond, bu un-deterred by Attons rudeness. "I am an historian and scientist working for the Republic, although I am certain my contemperaries would judge me more a historian than scientist." Lunna noticed that he had a slight accent on his voice... Talaravin if she remembered correctly.  
"Well, in any case," Lunna said, "Thank-you, sir, for saving our skins back there. We would've been as good as Bantha Fodder if it wasn't for you." She smiled slightly.  
"Yeah, thanks. Lunna we should leave now," Atton quickly cut in, "because if there are any more of those things, I don't wanna' stick around to find out."  
Lunna contemplated this for a moment, and then she came to a decision. "I suppose that we best be on our way. But I deduce that this will not be our last encounter with Laigreks..." She looked towards the man that now stood beside her, "And we do need all the help we can get."  
Atton was quick to disagree, "Yeah, we already have enough trouble with that cargo cylinder over there," he nodded to T3, hearing him squawk indignantly, "so I don't think we need another problem."  
Lunna slapped his arm slightly, giving him a glare that would've withered most men where they stood, but it had no effect on Atton whatsoever. "No, we need his help. He knows how to handle himself in a fight, and he also knows how to beat the fire-spit out of Laigreks. We could use his help."  
"Are you sure, miss..." The man paused, not knowing her name.  
"My name is Lunna Konnar." She answered his unspoken question, "And, yes I am sure, and no, you won't be a bother. My question to you, is, are you willing to join us?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
He smiled slightly, and replied, "Of course, it would be my pleasure."  
Lunna felt her breath catch in her throat. She knows she heard that somewhere, she KNOWS it... "Atton, get T3." She commanded.  
Atton replied only with a barely audible grunt, and went to pick up T3. Turning back to the man in front of her, she asked him, "So... Do you have a name?"  
Hesitating only slightly, the man responded, "Just call me Disciple."

**A/N: ok, yeah.. I know I changed the encounter with the Disciple! But I wasn't about to play my video games to memorize the lines for a good hour... That, and I'm to lazy to get off my arse! Anyways, the usual; R&R! Constructive Criticism, please. Note: Any flames will be used to melt the planet of Hoth!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I DID manage to get off my lazy arse and get some of the lines memorized. If I made any mistakes with the dialogue, please let me know.

Disclaimer: You all should probably know this by now, but... *sniffle* I don't own KotOR! OH, THE TRAGEDY!

Chapter 3: Familiarity

Aside from the common Laigrek attack, they had no difficulties in getting out of the Enclave Sublevels. Disciple had proven that he can handle himself well when in battle. T3 couldn't do much of anything, as his motivators were still fused together from the Laigrek fire.

As they exited the Sublevels, Lunna heard grunts and groans coming from behind her. She laughed outright as she turned around to see what was making such a racket.

Atton just glared daggers at her. "Hey! You try to carry a droid for several hours, see how you like it!"

Atton had apparently become tired of carrying T3 around, so he had the little droid tied behind him, giving the appearance that Atton was carrying a back-pack. The droid beeped mournfully as his head turned to Lunna, as if saying, 'help me!'

Disciple, whom of which was standing beside Lunna, had his arms crossed in front of his chest, had his lips in a slight frown, with his brows furrowed slightly, unamused. (At least he appeared to be unamused) "Shouldn't we be moving?" He asked, directing the question to nobody in particular.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Lunna shook her head in disagreement. "No. And why, you might ask? A; if we continue on at the pace we are now, it'll take us DAYS to get back to Khoonda," she then turned her head towards Atton and T3 who were both arguing with each other as Lunna and the Disciple were conversing with each other, "and B; I don't wanna have to listen to those two fighting each other like an old married couple the whole way home."

Despite his best intentions, Disciple enjoyed the joke just as much as she did, and his mouth almost formed into a smile.

"Hey T3, Atton!" Lunna shouted over to them, "When you're done bickering like children, contact Bao-Dur and ask him to come over here and fix T3 up!"

Atton groaned in protest, but as Lunna glared at him, he turned around and wandered more into the open area so T3 could get a better signal.

Disciple and her sat on one of the edges where the grass was cut off and the cement pathway started. After a few moments, Lunna turned to the Disciple, intrigue and astuteness filling her eyes. "Um... Disciple..." She started, unsure of herself. Having just met him and not knowing a thing about him, she was unsure of what to say to him.

Turning his head to her, and looking into her eyes with his soft, deep blue ones, and said, "Yes, is something wrong?"

As he continued to look into her eyes, she felt something stir within her. It wasn't a tingling feeling, but more or so a feeling of... Familiarity. I know I've seen that face before... I just know it! She thought to herself. "What were you doing on Dantooine?" She asked him.

"Like you, I was searching for some trace of the Jedi. I had heard mention that one of the Jedi Masters had gone there, but I found no trace of them." He answered.

This piqued her interest slightly, "Well, do you know what happened to the Jedi?"

Disciple shook his head, demoralization filling his face. "No. It is something of a mystery why they would exile themselves as they have. It isn't the way of the Jedi to vanish in such a way... Especially when the Republic is in need of them." His golden brows furrowed slightly, deep in thought, "I fear that there is something else at work... Something we cannot see"

Lunna nodded her head, taking in what Disciple was saying. Usually, she wouldn't listen to people that spoke about History... That's why she always had bad History grades in Jedi Training. But, for reasons unbeknownst to her, she felt... compelled... to listen to him.

The Disciple continued, his face glowing in pleasure with his expertise of Galactic History. "Then again, perhaps the Jedi are simply hiding because so many people hate them these days."

Lunna couldn't hide the intrigue that flashed across her face. Cocking her head slightly, she asked him, "Do you hate the Jedi?"

He opened his mouth to answer her, but was suddenly interrupted by a soft, deep voice. "General. T3 has been fixed." Bao-Dur informed.

Lunna turned her head to the Zabrak, taking a short glimpse over his shoulder to see Atton complaining to T3 that he took to long in signalling Bao-Dur, and T3 bleeping at him saying that if he would've stood still, he would've gotten a better reception. "Thanks, Bao," suddenly, an after-thought struck her, "you know... you coulda' asked me for a hand with that..." A huge grin spread across her face, as Bao-Dur narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

"You are never going to let that go with me, are you General?"

Lunna shook her head, giggles escaping her mouth as she remembered the little... Situation that happened the previous night... "No... Not really." She said in response.

Shaking his head, Bao-Dur began to walk away, "If that is all you need of me, General, I best be heading back to the-"

"No, actually. I want you to travel with me." Lunna interrupted him. "You can tell Atton and T3 to stop fighting like a married couple and they can hea back to the ship."

Bao-Dur nodded his head. Lunna almost laughed outright as Bao-Dur actually told them what she said to him. The look on Attons face was that of utter bafflement as he heard the words escape from the Technicians mouth. He began to say something to Bao-Dur, but he said it quietly enough so Lunna and Disciple couldn't hear him.

As the two turned to leave, Bao-Dur had what barely passed as a smirk on his mouth. "Atton says that he and T3 will stop fighting like a married couple if you stop talking to your..." He almost laughed as he said the next few words, "boyfriend... like you've known each other for several years even though you've only known him for a few hours."

Lunna's face turned crimson against her tanned features as the Disciples face flushed slightly. Running past Bao-Dur, she shouted to Atton, who was almost out of sight, "He's not my boyfriend, Nerf-herder!"

Turning to Bao-Dur and Disciple, she exhaled slowly, trying to suppress her rising fury, "Ok, let's go!" She said the last word sharply, punctuating that she wasn't in the mood to ditz around. What am I gonna do with him? She thought silently.

A/N: Well. Here is chapter 3 of the 'Gift' series. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, please, please, PLEASE review my story. I want to know what you all think! :) Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Oh, and any flames will be used to roast Gizka legs! (Num num) Chapter 4 coming soon:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I as much as my PenName implies... *sniffle, sob* I don't own KotOR 2 or any of its characters; Bioware and Obsidian do.**

_Chapter 4: Reminiscing._

_Lunna walked through the isles of the Jedi Library, looking at the vast array of holocrons and datapads displayed before her._

_ Master Dorak had said that she should study for her up-coming tests, so she can be well prepared and ready. She scoffed to herself, and shook her head. She never really got the point of History lessons. Like, the Padawans could learn about it when they got promoted, or if they came of age and weren't chosen, then they wouldn't have such information that wouldn't be of use to them stuck into their brains._

_ "Are you looking for anything in particular?"_

_ Turning around, she saw Mical standing behind her, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, and no."_

_ The smile disappeared almost instantly. Mical furrowed his brows in confusion. "Umm... Could you be a little less vague?" He asked politely._

_ "Heh. Well, I'm looking for some holocrons or datapads that will help me in my studies for the upcoming History test."_

_ Mical's smile returned, a small gleam in his deep blue eyes. '_**Damn**. He's handsome when he does that' s_he thought. "I think I can help you there." He volunteered. "First of all, you're looking in the wrong section. This is for those who wish to learn the construction of Lightsaber and their history."_

_ Lunna felt her face blush in embarrassment. "Oh. Well, I don't know. I mean, like I almost never come to the Library, so I don't know what's where."_

_ Mical chuckled slightly, and placed his hand on hers. "It's alright. I didn't know the first time, either." she smiled at that. "If you'll just follow me, I can show you to the proper section."_

_ Still holding her hand, Mical pulled her to a different isle in the Library, completely unaware of how awkward this was for Lunna. _

_ Stopping at one of the last isles, Mical let go of her hand and said, "This section will have all of the information you need."_

_ He was about to walk away, but Lunna stepped in front of him, stopping him from going any further. "Umm..." '_Say something, you bantha-brain!' _"Do you think you could... stay, and uh, help me with my studies?" She asked him tentatively._

_ "If you wish for me to, then yes. I would love to help you." He smiled at her. He then showed her different datapads and holocrons that were based on the different wars and the Jedi and Sith whom were involved, while sharing some knowledge of his own. _

_ After gathering a series of datapads and holocrons, Mical and Lunna took a seat at one of the desks that was placed in the middle of the Library. _

_ Lunna wasn't one for History, but something just made her feel... compelled to listen to him. She would ask questions, and he would share what he did know and help her search for the answers he didn't know. _

_ Mical was in the middle of explaining the Hyperspace Wars. Unbeknownst to them, somebody else was listening in to their conversation. Mical stopped speaking for a moment and asked Lunna, "Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"_

_ Lunna added, "Or that you're about to do a double-take?"_

_ A rough voice filled the room. "There are times when I do often get that feeling, yes."_

_ Mical almost jumped out of his seat, whereas Lunna let a slight shriek escape her lips. The two students looked up to see that Master Dorak looming over them, a small smile formed on his lips._

_ They both stood up, and took a small bow. "Master Dorak." They said in unison._

_ Mical began to explain to Dorak. "Well, you see Master, it just seemed that Lunna was having some... complications in finding what she needed, so I offered to help her."_

_ "That is very humble of you, Apprentice. I did notice that Lunna was having difficulties concentrating on her work."_

_ Dorak contemplated the two for a moment. His face lighting up, he said to Mical, "I was just on my way to come and help her myself, but seeing that you have it well under control, I will leave it to you to see that Lunna gets her studies done. And for future History tests as well!"_

_ Their faces lit up with excitement. "Really? I can?" Mical asked unbelievingly._

_ Dorak nodded his consent. "Yes, really." He turned and started to leave the two students to their studies. "Carry on, Apprentices." He said over his shoulder._

Lunna, Disciple, and Bao-Dur were walking on the plains of Dantooine, the golden-coloured grass casting shadows over their legs. Lunna was still in a foul mood from Attons proclamation about the Disciple and her being in a relationship. '_The nerve of that Scoundrel!' _She thought angrily.

She grasped at her necklace, and began to fumble around with it. That was starting to become a habit with her. But, it was a good habit, in a manner of speaking. She would always know if it was still with her. She couldn't lose it. She just couldn't... it was all that she had left of him. And if she lost it, it would be like losing him as well.

Glancing over to her right, she noticed a man standing by a crashed swoop. Curious, she turned to her two companions, and said, "Hey, guys? Lets take a detour, shall we?"

Bao-Dur, being a Zabrak of few words, merely nodded his head, his golden eyes closing as he did so. The literal translation of that action was, 'Lead the way, General.' Old habits die hard...

Disciple wasn't as silent. "If you wish to, Miss Konnar." He said with a warm smile. '_Such a gentleman..'_ She thought.

Ignoring the fact that the Disciple was beginning to call her by her last name, she moved towards the crashed swoop, her legs making no wasted motions. Bao-Dur and Disciple followed suit.

When they reached the swoop, Lunna placed a hand on the mans shoulder and softly asked, "Are you alright?"

He turned, catching her unawares. A blaster in his hand, he had it pointing straight between the eyes. Disciple and Bao-Dur reacted, Bao-Dur having his blade at ready while Disciple had his blaster pointing at Lunna's assailant.

Relaxing his grip on the blaster and placing it back in its holster, the man said, "You shouldn't sneak up on an old fella' like that. You shouldn't even be out here. This is Kinrath territory."

Feeling that he wasn't a hostile, Lunna figured that un-sheathing her sword wouldn't be a good idea. She waved her hand as a signal to her companions to be at ease. Bao-Dur relaxed immediately, but the Disciple decided to keep his blaster out, just for an emergency.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"My name is Saedhe. A couple of weeks back, there was an accident here. A farmer was coming on his swoop to Khoonda with a load of Atmospheric Sensors." He gestured to the wreckage behind him. "We found him dead and his swoop all banged up. I have come back a couple of times to find out what really happened."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, and cocking her head to the side, she questioned him further. "Do you suspect foul play?"

He nodded. "I do. Kinrath are dangerous, but as long as you stay on your swoop, they can't catch you. I have looked everywhere and found nothing. Maybe our man just got sloppy. We really need this sensors back."

Bao-Dur cut in, saying, "But Dantooine is temperate. There isn't a need for Atmospheric Sensors except for seasonal data collection."

_'I think that Bao has a point. Something's gotta be up.'_ "Eh... It's just important that we get them back. They're expensive pieces of equipment and we cannot afford to replace them.

"Regardless, I don't suppose you're willing to keep an eye out for them?"

Lunna suspiciously stated, "That... depends... on what it is." She learned that hard way to never take things at face value. She remembered when she was a young teenager, that her friend asked for her to keep an eye out for something, and she just agreed right off the bat. Her friend then said 'Ok. If you see Jaycen, let me know by calling me on the comlink.' She didn't think it was worth the trouble to get nightly visits to see if she saw the guy, and to discreetly call her friend while she talked to him!

"I doubt you'll be able to find any evidence for this little massacre. But you may just come across the Sensors. They gotta be somewhere.

"If you find any of them, just come back here," he paused a moment, then added, "I'll pay you a thousand credits for each one. Even if they're broken."

Lunna contemplated the information that she was just told._'Ok. Saedhe is really desperate to find those Sensors. Why doesn't he just inform Zherron and send a search team for them? Ok, something's definitely up.'_ She nodded her head slightly. "Ok then... I guess I can try to find them."

Turning around, she walked away while Saedhe turned back to his work. "Do any of you get the feeling that there's more to this than he's gonna tell us?"

Disciple nodded. "He did seem rather desperate. Could he be hiding something?"

"There could be. But we won't know unless we find them." Bao-Dur replied.

Nodding her head, Lunna commented, "I agree. We need to actually see them before we make any judgements." Looking around, she noticed a dark cave. "Hey! Why don't we start there?" She pointed in its direction.

They both looked to where she was pointing. Disciple was the first to protest. "Umm... Miss Konnar-"

"Just call me Lunna!"

Disciple looked at her a moment, and continued. "Alright. Miss Lunna-"

She nearly wanted to shout at him. "Look, Disciple; I already have Bao calling me 'General', and I don't want you to start anything else up by calling me 'miss'."

Clearing his throat, he corrected himself. "Ah. Yes. Well then, Lunna. If I may, do you really think that the sensors would be in a place like that?"

"If I know this place," she held up her finger as if she was proving a point, "and I do, people would always place things that shouldn't be in their hands in dark, creepy caves such as that."

"Disciple has a point," Bao-Dur stated, "and those caves are infested with Kinrath. I wouldn't go in there if I were you..."

Lunna quirked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "And what are you gonna do about it, Shock-Arm?" She regarded his glowing blue arm.

An eerie silence passed between the two, staring each other in the eyes, neither backing down.

Bao-Dur replied with an amused grin. "Nothing at all, Thumbelina."

That's when she cracked. "I'M NOT SHORT! I just- haven't gone through my growth spurt, yet!"

Nobody, least of all Bao-Dur, had teased her about her small size. She was never able to be taken seriously because of it. And she hated it whenever she went to a swoop race or a Pazaak game, and someone would ask her for her identification or age.

"Well, if we're going to wander in the cave, its best that we do so now," the Disciple urged them. "Because the sun is setting, and it can get twice as dangerous in the caves at night."

"Fine!" They both shouted at Disciple in perfect unison. With that, Lunna stomped off to the caves, her face livid with anger. '_Any more comments like that, and I'm gonna __**murder**__ that Zabrak!'_

The trio walked briskly back to the Ebon Hawk, panting heavily and Kinrath blood staining their armour. Disciple was replacing the cooling system in his blaster, Bao-Dur was simply dragging his double-blade in the grass, and Lunna was using a spare cloth to clean the blood off of her sword.

They had to fight about five dozen Kinrath before they found the Atmospheric Sensors. After they found the crystal cave... on the other end of the large cavern. It was a horrible experience, or as Lunna put it, 'HER WORST NIGHTMARE!'.

Bao-Dur found security cameras inside the sensors, answering their question on why Saedhe wanted them so badly. He offered about double what he was previously going to pay, but Lunna naturally refused, and told him to keep the credits.

"I sure as hell hope that it was worth nearly getting ourselves killed, helping Saedhe!" Lunna cursed aloud.

"I'll second that!" Bao-Dur replied.

Disciple raised his hand in agreement. "Ditto for me!"

Lunna looked over to the Blonde historian. Pulling behind Bao-Dur, letting him take the lead, she leaned over to the Disciple, pulling her voice down so the Zabrak couldn't hear her. "You look like you have something to ask me."

He nodded. "Yes, yes I do. In my studies of the Jedi histories and the more... contemporary records, I have heard tales of a Jedi who was exiled."

She stiffened slightly, but then relaxed as she noticed that the Disciple didnt mean anything by it. Her exile was always a touchy subject, and she almost snapped at anyone who brought it up.

But there was something about him that made her not want to almost yell at him. Something that she couldn't figure out.

"You are that Jedi. But the records are somewhat evasive on why this was done. I wanted to discuss why you chose to leave the Jedi Order and accept Exile."

"And why do you wish to discuss this?"

He quickly replied, "Perspective. Nothing more."

She shrugged slightly. "I wanted to protect the innocents on the outer rim. Just, a need to protect, I guess."

Disciple nodded, contemplating on how he should continue. "I see. And because you went to war, they cast you out?"

"That is what they told me at my trial." She answered him. She slapped herself mentally over and over again. **'**_**Sith spit**__! Did I seriously just let that slip?!'_

His eyes widened slightly, in mild surprise and interest. "Do you have a record of this trial?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. T3-M4 has a copy of it." She confirmed.

"Perhaps I should examine it when I get the chance," he then added, "with your permission."

"Go ahead. I trust you enough." She nodded her consent.

Disciple flashed her a small smile. 'Why does he have to do that?! He's just so cute when he does that!' Lunna almost wanted to hit herself.

"I appreciate your trust," He noticed that Lunna was beginning to blush, "thank-you."

**A/N: Awwwwwwwww. Such a cute little moment! Anyways, here is the fourth chapter to my 'Gift' series. I do enjoy writing out these chapters to share with you all. However, as much as I enjoy seeing so many people reading my story, I feel as if none of you out there are liking this. 21 views, 9 visitors, but none of them left a review. I just want to know how people are liking my story. A simple 'cool' or, 'so-so', or even a 'needs more action.' will satisfy my curiosities. Please, PLEASE R&R. Until next time!**

**P.S: Sorry for the long and boring chapter, guys. As much as I hate boring side missions, I feel as if I gotta do 'em. So I do 'em!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter being so boring, guys! Well, in any case, here is another chapter of the 'Gift' series. Please note that some quotes and lines from the game may be changed only in the slightest. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: *YAWN* I know this gets boring after a while, but still; I don't own KotOR 2 or any of its characters. You all know who does!**

_Chapter 5: Remembrance _

Lunna was exhausted! She decided it was best to check up on everybody, (with the exception of Kreia) and then she'd hit the sack.

She decided to start off in the cockpit, where Atton was sitting at the Pilots chair, checking engine sequences. He suddenly turned around.

"Remind me; why did we decide to bring along Blondie in the medbay?" He asked sarcastically.

Lunna placed her hands on her hips, not pleased with how Atton was taking the new crew member. "I decided to bring Disciple along because he is," she started counting with her fingers, "smart, knowledgeable, good with a sword, and he actually accepts others around him!"

Atton only shrugged. "Okay, don't say that I didn't say anything when he turns on ya'!" He wordlessly sat back down on the Pilot seat, acting as if Lunna had never entered.

She continued her stroll through the Ebon Hawk. She made a quick stop by the medbay. Disciple was sitting on the small bunk that occupied the already-small room, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on his hands.

She knocked on the door-frame. "Something on your mind?"

He was broken out of his thoughts. Standing up, Disciple brought his eyes up to look into Lunna's. "Not exactly." He replied.

She just leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed in front of the chest, unconvinced. "Uh-huh. Right. And I am Darth Malak." She walked over to stand in front of him, placing her hands at her sides. "Come on, I know that you have _something_ on your mind."

He sighed. "Am I that transparent? I mean, honestly now!"

She laughed slightly, and nodded her head. "Yeah, you kinda are." She answered sarcastically.

"Well, I have studied the Holorecord of your trial. And I am unsure what to make of it. I must confess that I was searching for some meaning beyond the records- a reason why one would leave the order."

Lunna was confused by this. "What do you mean? I didn't leave the order; I was Exiled."

Disciple nodded his head, but continued on. "Yes, but Exile is rare, and I have found that it is not something that the Order can enforce. So, believe me or not, it was really your choice."

Lunna still wasn't understanding. "Say what now? Ok, you saw the record- I had no other choice! Why would I ever choose to do something like that?!" She exclaimed.

He shook his head. "I do not know. And that is a question that is best answered by yourself. But it was you who made the choice to turn away, not them."

"Yeah, no. No, I still don't believe it." She denied.

"I am certain that I don't either. But it is something worth considering."

Lunna cocked her head slightly, in examination. '_Why do I feel as if I know him?'_ "You look quite... familiar to me. Have I ever met you before?"

He was quick to respond. "I-I imagine that in your travels of the galaxy that you've met many people. Faces tend to blur together after a time." A small smile forming on the corner of his mouth, he shrugged.

"Are you sure? I always follow my instincts, and they've never steered me wrong before; and it says that I've seen you... somewhere..."

"And why does your instinct tell you that?" He asked rather smugly.

Lunna crossed her arms again, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, you just... have one of those faces, that's all?"

Disciple raised a brow, his eyes gleaming with humour. "And what, pray-tell, is that supposed to mean, Lunna?"

"Nothing, er... well, technically, what I mean is... well..." She was completely lost for words. "Ugh, I dunno."

With a smile on his mouth, he chuckled. "You, my dear, are quite the female! One moment you're suspicious, and the next you're just plain confused."

_'My turn to ask the questions...' _Lunna thought maliciously. "'Quite the female', you say? What is that, some kind of scientific reference?"

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Yes, er I mean, no. Wait, I..." He took a deep breath. Brushing a hand through his hair, he explained to her, "What I mean by that, is that you are a very... unique woman. Just when I think you're about to do something, you do another thing entirely. And you always seem to change from incarnation to incarnation, leaving no trace of what you were once feeling or doing."

Lunna stepped forward slightly. "You've been studying me that much, hmm?"

The sudden proximity of them made Disciple a little on the uncertain side. "I- that is- you- ugh, no I have not been studying you; you aren't a new species of animal that just came to the research labs!"

"Well, I know that. But what I don't know is; what have you been doing, if not studying me?"

Disciple gave her a blank stare, his eyes not giving the sparkle that they previously had. "I am _not_ answering that..."

"And why not?" She asked him. "You afraid that you'll offend me in some manner?"

He looked down, and shuffled his feet slightly. "Yes, kind of..." He muttered.

"Ah... okay, one of the many things you need to know about me; I am almost never insulted or offended by anyone! So you can speak whatever is on your mind."

Disciple nodded his understanding. "I see, then. I'll uh, keep that in mind for future reference."

"Good." Lunna turned an began to walk out. "Oh, and by the way, I know that I've seen your face, somewhere. You just better come clean by the time I figure it out..."

He cleared his throat as she winked at him, and laughed outright as he began to blush. She left before he could say anything else.

She decided to check on Remote and Bao-Dur. Heading towards the Garage, she kept on thinking about how familiar Disciple looked to her. And it was frustrating her that she couldn't figure out why.

She began to fumble around with her necklace again. Pausing a moment, she took the pendant in her hand and stared at it for a moment. As she usually did, she would always wonder if he still had the necklace, if he misses her... or if he even remembers her.

'_Probably not, after you left him, Bantha-Brain!'_ She thought bitterly.

Lunna was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even take the time to look where she was going. Quite suddenly, she found herself falling towards the floor.

She was caught unawares. She didn't react fast enough. And she fell flat on her face.

Turning on her back, she looked to see the reason on why she tripped. It beeped at her apologetically.

"Why didn't you warn me, T3?!" She asked him.

His response was filled with incredulous beeps and whistles. And if droids could shrug, he would've.

"Oh... you did? I didn't even hear you!"

One small beep. _Oh._

She smiled. Picking herself up, Lunna looked down at the little astromech droid. "How's the Ebon Hawk? Is she good and well repaired?"

"Dweet-deet, bwoop! Vreet-deet!" He answered.

She nodded her appreciation. "Good, glad to hear it T3. Good work."

Beeping his thanks, he rolled away, heading towards the Engine Room. '_You gotta love absolutely adorable droids!'_

She continued down to the Garage, only to find an empty room. Lunna looked around in confusion. "Bao? Where are you?" She called out softly.

She looked towards the Workbench, and saw a small sheet of paper set on top of it. Walking over, she took the note in her hand. She started to read aloud.

"I have gone to get supplies to repair the ship. I'll be back shortly." She smiled to herself. _'Always keeping well stocked, eh Bao?'_ She thought humorously.

Seeing that everyone was accounted for, she headed towards the Port Dormitories. She took one of the further bunks and laid underneath the covers. _'Maybe some rest will help me figure things out about Disciple. _'Unique woman' _indeed!'_ She thought.

Closing her eyes, she was pulled into a long, quiet sleep.

_Mical knocked on Lunna's door, clearing his throat as he did so._

_ She responded almost instantly. "Yes? Who is it?" She asked._

_ "It's Mical. Do you mind if I come in?"_

_ Suddenly the door opened, revealing a somewhat frazzled Lunna Konnar. "Hi, Mical! Please do come in!" She swung her hand behind her, gesturing to her room._

_ He nodded his thanks. As he stepped in, he took a moment to get a look at the small room. It was fairly organized, with the odd sock or tank-top here and there. Very typical of her._

_ He heard the door close behind him. "So, what brings you here on this fine after-noon?"_

_ He turned to her. "I wish to speak to you, Lunna."_

_ She crossed over to her bunk, and sat down. She cocked her head, causing some of her dark hair to fall off her shoulders. "What about, hmm?"_

_ He walked over to where she sat. Gesturing beside her, he kindly asked, "Uh, may I?"_

_ When she nodded her consent, he quickly took a spot beside her. _'How am I going to say this...?' _He pondered._

_ Mical opened and closed his mouth several times, rethinking what he was going to say. When he did find the correct words, he took a deep, shaky breath._

_ "Lunna... I believe that there are... dark times ahead." He said in a single breath._

_ Her brows furrowed slightly, obviously confused. "Uh-huh... yeah I'm not following you."_

_ He brushed his hand through his blonde hair, nervous and frustrated. Not with her, but with himself. He has never felt so unsure of himself before, least of all in front of Lunna. "What I mean by that is that I believe that something bad is coming. Not now, but somewhere in the near future."_

_ Lunna leaned forward, a probing question. "What's coming? How do you know this? Why are you even telling me this?"_

_ "I saw it in a dream!" He snapped. "I was standing, surrounded by fog. Suddenly, several Jedi were running, screaming. Not in fear or pain, but in anger." _

_ Lunna stared at him, intrigued by what Mical was telling her. "Go on." She urged._

_ Being the gentleman he was, Mical obeyed. "When I was asking them what they were doing, they wouldn't even look at me, almost as if I wasn't even there. And then I turned around, and saw you standing with your Lightsaber activated._

_ "You told me something. You said, 'Death surrounds us, but we don't see it. Warnings are called, but we don't heed it. I will go and fight, and face death and fear, for it is coming near.', and then I woke up."_

_ Lunna was stunned. She wasn't able to believe anything, but she had to. "It wasn't a dream Mical," she placed a hand on his shoulder._

_ "Yes, I know." Was his only response._

_ She thought for a moment, unsure if this was a premonition of bad things to come, or a vision of the future. "What do you think it means?" She asked him._

_ Mical shook his head. "I know not the meaning of this... vision. But I do know this," he took her hands, and held them in his own, "whatever the future may hold, whatever may come, I will be there at your side; no matter how great the consequences. Whatever the future will throw at you, I will protect you from it... even if it may cost my life."_

_ Lunna felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes, touched by his kind words. "Mical, you don't need to do this..."_

_ He tightened his grip on her hands, not enough to hurt her, but enough to get her full attention. "Yes, I do! I fear that if I don't, then the future could utterly destroy you; and that I will not allow!"_

_ Lunna pulled Mical towards her, and brought him into her arms. He was slightly stunned by their sudden embrace. But he quickly wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go._

_ She brought her mouth close to his ear, her breath tickling it as she whispered, "Thank-you, Mical."_

"Lunna! Wake up!"

She shrieked, and suddenly found herself face-planting the ceiling. She fell against her pillows, holding her throbbing head. Rapidly looking up, she found Disciple kneeling beside her bunk, concern filling his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked him, sitting up slightly.

"I was coming to ask you about something, and then I heard you moaning. I ran to see you thrashing about in your sleep..." He blushed slightly.

Lunna crossed her arms. "That's not all that you saw, is it?"

"No, that's all I saw!" He said rather quickly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible liar, Disciple?"

With a small grin, he shook his head. "Never to my face, no." That caused them both to laugh.

Lunna stopped laughing, suddenly as she realized what he was trying to do. "Oi! Don't you try to make me forget what I asked!"

"I'm not trying to..."

"You're lying."

"I'm lying." He agreed. He didn't bother to deny it, because he knew that she would catch on.

"What else did you see when you walked in?" She asked him.

He was somewhat nervous to tell her, she could sense it; see it in his eyes. He then answered, "I-I... heard you, calling someone's name... 'Mical', I think it was..."

It was her turn to blush. "I, uhh... Didn't know that I talked in my sleep... did you hear anything else?"

"Nope, just that name." He shook his head. He then asked her, "Might I ask, who Mical was? Was he a former acquaintance of yours?"

Lunna was slightly hesitant to answer him. "H-he, was actually a, uhh... friend of mine, that I knew when I was still part of the Jedi Order. He was my only friend."

She took her necklace off, and showed it to Disciple. "He gave me this before I left for the Wars. He said it was a symbol of our friendship." She made notice to how Disciple reacted to seeing the necklace.

His eyebrows were ever so slightly furrowed, while his eyes were narrowed. "He gave you that as a... symbol of friendship, you say?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes. And I have always kept it with me. It's... all that I have left of him. Now, if he has kept his necklace, or if he has gotten rid of it and forgotten about me, or if he is even alive, I know not..."

Disciple placed his hand on hers, a reassuring tone in his voice as he spoke. "I can assure you... Mical is very alive, and he has not forgotten about you. He misses you too."

She jerked her hand away, narrowing her eyes slightly. "And how would you know? You don't even know Mical!"

Disciple frowned. "You really want to know how I know?"

Lunna nodded. "Yes. I want to know, Disciple!"

Disciple let out a frustrated sigh. He set himself at the foot end of Lunna's bunk, he slowly answered, "I know this... because... I am Mical."

**A/N: *Dun-dun-DUUUUUNNNN*! The maalraas is out of the bag now! (It's a Star Wars expression).;) What will happen?! Will Lunna believe him? How will she react? And why am i asking these stupid questions?! Anyways- hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the 'Gift' series!:) As usual; R&R. It is very well appreciated:) The next chapter will come a lot sooner with reviews;)**

**Note: thanks to 'She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars' for being that first out of 56 viewers to give me a review!:) it motivated me enough to do this chapter:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the 6th chapter to my 'Gift' series. In the previous one, Mical revealed his identity to Lunna... or did he? \:) (ok... hypothetically he did; but did he ACTUALLY?!) Well, in any case, I hope I won't be confuzzling you in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Note: this story is now rated T due to scenes of violence. (Sorry; I can't help but be detailed with my stories) As usual, R&R.:)**

** Disclaimer: Ugh, I still don't own KotOR 2 or any of its characters. Bioware and Obsidian does. I don't even own STAR WARS! Disney bought it off of Lucasarts, so now they own it.**

_Chapter 6: Friends Forever._

Lunna sat up with her hand over her mouth, guarding the shriek that threatened to escape from her lips. Her breathing was heavy, slightly shaken by what just happened.

Looking around, she found that there was nobody in the dorms with her. She got up and started to pace out her nervousness. '_Ok... calm down... I mean, seriously it was only a dream... at least; I think it was a dream...'_

She had first dreamt about a memory she had when she was still part of the Jedi Order. It was one of her more... heart-warming memories of Mical. Now, her second dream was a little more... vivid, than the first. The Disciple had woken her up, and after telling him about her memory of Mical, the Disciple said that he WAS Mical. That was what woke her up.

'_He can't be... maybe it was just because that he looks so much like Mical when I was still apart of the order.'_ She thought. She was still pacing back-and-forth when she suddenly heard someone in the door-way.

"Keep pacing like that, and you'll rut a HOLE through the floor."

Rapidly turning on her heel, Lunna swung her arm, and slapped whoever it was across the face. After her vision cleared, she looked at the person standing in front of her.

It was Atton.

They both stood there for a few extra moments; one was absolutely baffled while the other was purely and utterly shocked. Atton was the latter.

"**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"** Lunna shrieked, her voice cracking somewhat.

Atton couldn't find any words to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before he placed a hand over his 'Five-star' marked face, and with a small shrug, he turned and left Lunna to whatever she was going to do.

And that was to laugh.

She grasped her ribs, laughing just like the Joker. She occasionally stopped for some air, and her laughing would be less loud than the last one. This was only second to when she had a cybernetic hand clenching to her own. _'His face was PRICELESS!' _She thought amusingly.

After what seemed like hours, Lunna finally stopped laughing, and sat back down on her bunk. She mindlessly pulled out her necklace, and stared at it thoughtfully. '_I wonder if that was just a dream... or if it was a premonition?' _She asked herself.

Determined to get some answers, Lunna placed the necklace over her head, and started walking in the direction of the Medbay. She only found a small note on the tiny bunk that was there.

Taking the sheet of paper in her hand, she read it over quickly, and read it again. "THAT MORON!" She nearly shouted.

She went to the garage, and searched the foot-locker for her sword, not noticing Bao-Dur, who was at the work-bench. "Where are you going, General?" He asked curiously.

"Out." was her only response. Placing the in a loop on her belt, Lunna dashed towards the exit. _'Went back to the sub-levels to get something MY ASS!' _

She quickly found him. Disciple was just about to head into the Sub-levels when he felt a small, somewhat dainty hand on his shoulder. He was spun around to be face-to-face with a very livid woman.

"What in the seven Hells of Corellia are you doing?!" She asked him incredulously.

He only shrugged. "Oh nothing, much. Just taking a small stroll in the-" he stopped as Lunna's eyes glared daggers at him. "Well, you can't blame me for trying to be humorous!" He shrugged again.

She just about wanted to strangle the man. Her brown eyes were narrowed, as she smacked him upside the head. "Are you an absolute nitwit?! You, going down there, unaccompanied, with nothing but a sword, is downright STUPID! You could be killed with all the Laigreks that are still down there!" She shouted at him.

He was well prepared for that comment. "While you were planning to follow me, down there, unaccompanied, with nothing but a sword." He raised an eyebrow slightly, clearly savouring his small victory.

She raised a finger in protest, her lips pursed in slight anger. She stopped, and waved it slightly, not knowing what to say. After a couple of moments, her only word was, "Touché."

Disciple crossed his arms, and asked her, "Then why don't you join me?"

"That's what I was planning to do!"

He only laughed. '_Still redundant and literal. As always.' _He thought.

As the last Laigrek fell, Lunna quickly looked around to see if there was any more. Finding none, she turned back to the Disciple. "Ok, what was it exactly that was so important that you had to make us come back down in this creepy hole of a nest?!"

Panting heavily, Disciple took a few moments to reply. "I left something back at the library..."

"Uh-huh; but what was it?"

He seemed to hesitate in answering her. After brushing himself off, he began to walk past her. "Something I cannot afford to leave behind."

Shrugging, Lunna walked beside him. She decided that it'd be best to not keep pressing him; he wouldn't give her a direct answer. Instead, she asked him, "Ok, are you sure that-" she was suddenly interrupted by Disciple.

"Here we are!" He cried.

Lunna rolled her eyes. "Finally." She muttered to herself. She followed Disciple into the library, curious to see what he desperately needed.

He went towards a desk, and rummaged through all of the files and datapads that occupied them. "It has to be here..." He muttered.

"What another one of your History records, er something?" She asked him. Her eyes averted from what he was doing, and noticed something in front of the statue that was at the other end of the room.

She walked briskly towards it, and gasped by what she saw. Three mercenaries lay dead in front of the statue, their bodies ripped as dried up blood pooled around them.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand on her shoulder, but calmed down just as fast as she heard a soft, deep voice. "What'd you find?"

Seeing what she was looking at, Disciple breathed in sharply, as if a needle had pierced his skin. Lunna pointed slightly, her arm still pressed at her side with her hand raised, and whispered, "I see dead people."

Disciple just rolled his eyes.

She walked towards the corpses, feeling a slight aura of cold darkness as she knelt beside them. '_They must've been killed a long while ago; they're fairly cold.' _Suddenly, she saw a datapad clenched in the hands of one of the corpses.

Shuddering a great lot, Lunna pried the fingers from the datapad, and quickly pulled away, wiping her hands on her robes.

Lunna activated the datapad. Seeing her eyes narrow, Disciple asked, "What is it?"

She threw the datapad aside, growling in frustration. "Ugh, our friend has been captured."

"Master Vrook?"

Lunna glared at him. "No! I meant a Gizka; of course Master Vrook! He's been captured by the mercs, and was taken to the Crystal Caves."

Disciple was slightly affected by her sarcastic response. "Ah. I see."

Lunna placed a hand on her hip, and cocked her head slightly. "Oh, did you happen to find what you're looking for?" She asked him.

"Yes. Yes, I did." He began to usher her towards the exit, clearly not keen on telling her what he desperately needed. "Now, its best that we get out of here. We don't want to be attacked by anymore Laigreks."

She nodded. "Agreed." When they reached the corridor, they began to speed-walk it towards the exit. Then, they stopped as they heard a small growl erupt from the room that was behind them. Turning their heads, they found themselves mere feet away from a pack of Laigreks.

Both Lunna and Disciple groaned, and readied their weapons. "Where do these things keep _coming_ from?! Quite honestly now!" Disciple asked himself.

Lunna ignored him, and charged towards the insects, crying out as she did. It was a bad habit; ever since the war started, she had gained the habit of screaming her anger and frustrations towards her enemies. '_Old habits die hard...'_

Running her blade through the neck of a Laigrek, she quickly turned, and attacked the next one.

Disciple was quite occupied, himself, as two Laigreks decided to trap him, one in front of him, the other behind. They both began to charge at him, their jaws opened in preparation to shred and tear at his legs. Disciple was quick to react, and jumped just as the Laigreks were mere centimetres from him. They collided, one on top of the other. Bringing his sword down; Disciple stabbed both of the creatures, slicing them in half for good measure.

He turned to see that Lunna was pinned to the ground by a Laigrek. He ran to her, and rapidly kicked the creature off of her, and stabbed its exposed belly.

Checking to see that there was no more, Disciple quickly knelt beside Lunna, whom was curled on the floor, holding her hands to her face. He wrapped an arm around her, and rested her back on his knee. At first, he thought she was hyperventilating, but then realized... she was crying.

He began to panick. "Lunna? Lunna, what happened? Are you hurt?!" His light azure eyes dulled to a Russian blue, filled with concern and worry. "Lunna?"

Lunna's crying had died down to choked sobs. She slowly pulled her hands from her face, and looked up at Disciple. A sharp gasp escaped him, and he held a hand to his mouth to avoid from screaming her name.

Blood was covering the left side of her face. Because she was crying, the blood dripped down to her neck, and onto her robes. The source of the blood came from a deep, long gash, that started from her forehead, across her eye, and ended at her jaw-line.

Disciple was quick to act. He ripped the sleeves of his vest, and, taking a vial of peroxide from his pockets, soaked the sleeves with the cleansing fluid. He placed the cloths on her cheek, and she flinched away from the stinging pain. "Lunna, we must place this on to stop the bleeding, and clean the wound. We don't want it to get infected!"

Nodding, Lunna took the cloth and placed it on the gash. Seeing that she could handle that part, Disciple wrapped his arms around her shoulders and under her legs, and began to carry her. But she was quick to protest.

"I can... walk, myself thank you!" She said weakly.

"No. You've lost too much blood, and with you in that kind of state, we will constantly need to stop for you to take a few breaths; therefore, the Laigreks will smell blood, and then we'll both be ripped to shreds!"

She wanted to smack him upside the head, again, but was far too weak to lift her arm. '_Maybe he's right...' _

Her vision began to blur, and it wasn't from blood seeping into her eyes. She shook her head a bit. '_NO! I have to keep awake... don't want to put... Disciple in... panic mode.' _She shook her head again in an attempt to keep conscious, but she found herself slipping into darkness.

She suddenly heard voices. "Will she recover?"

"Yes. She lost a lot of blood, but not enough to be lethal. As for her eye; its not as bad as you may think."

Her eye? What happened? She suddenly remembered the events that took place before she woke up. The library, the corpses, a Laigrek attack...

"Will she be partially sighted?" That voice again... 'Disciple...'

"No. Amazingly, the cut only grazed her eyelid form. So the eyeball itself is undamaged. As for the rest... well, it'll most certainly give her a scar, but she'll be fine."

"Yes. Thank you."

"And if she gets any symptoms of nausea, fever, migraine, dizziness, or heavy breathing, give her these medications. They'll help get rid of them."

"Of course."

She heard footsteps, getting quieter until she couldn't hear them anymore. Then, something being placed beside her. She felt a hand wrapping around hers.

Moaning, she slowly opened her eyes, everything somewhat blurry. "Thank the Force, you're awake!"

Lunna turned her head to see Disciple sitting next to her. "How're you feeling?" He asked softly.

She moaned again. "Ugh... like a heard of Banthas just lied down on top of me..." She laughed a bit at her own joke.

She slowly brought her free hand up to her chest, and encountered nothing. She panicked. Attempting to sit up, she asked, "Where is it?!"

Disciple urged her to lie back down, putting small pressure on her shoulder. "Shh, shh. Just lie down. Where is what?"

She looked up at him, almost incredulously. "My necklace! Where is it?! I can't afford to lose it..."

Disciple's eyes lit up slightly. "Ah," his hand slipped into one of his pockets, and came out closed, "do you mean, this necklace?" Opening his hand, he revealed the small golden circle, still attached to the beaded string.

She nodded. "Yes!"

Handing it to her, he said, "Your necklace must've slipped out of its knot, because I found it on the floor when you were being taken to this room, here."

Lunna held it to her chest, relieved that she didn't lose it... or him...

"Why is it so important? What is it that compels you to keep it with you at all times?" He asks curiously.

Not in the state, or mood to argue with him, Lunna just replied, "Because its all that I have left of what I hold dearly..."

"And what would that be?"

Turning her head, she placed her nacklace beside her, as she gave him a small, barely-there smile. "Mical... you know _exactly_ what it is."

Nervousness and uncertainty crept onto his face, swallowing hard. "I, uh..." He let go of her hand, and rested it on his knee, while the other ran through his hair.

Lunna grasped his hand, squeezing it weakly. "I know its you. Don't deny it."

Looking down at her, he raised his eyebrows in mock curiosity and asked, "And what, pray tell, makes you think that I'm him?"

"Because, like him, you have that nervous habit of running your hand through your hair. You only use a melee weapon, and you always place it in your left hand, not your right. And-" she pauses a moment, looking for another reason...

"And...?"

She gesture for him to come closer. He leaned in, slightly amused. " And I know you still have Mr. Shnicklefritz..." His eyes widened slightly.

He remembered when they were younglings; a storm had hit Dantooine. He never liked storms, and still doesn't. He was huddled in his room, when Lunna came in, carrying a little stuffed toy Gizka. She gave him Mr. Shnicklefritz so he wouldn't be as scared, and told him to keep it, so he had something to hug the next time a storm came. He had kept it ever since, never wanting to let to of one of his most precious memories.

He gave a sigh of surrender. "You better not tell anybody about th-" he suddenly felt Lunna wrap her arms around him, embracing him as tightly as she could. He smiled, and returned the embrace, holding her for as long as she wanted him to.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Mical stroked her hair, the brown strands feeling silky on his fingers. "Hush... there's no need to be sorry."

She pulled away from him, looking into his eyes with sadness. "I left you. I left you for the sake of War..." She looked away, pain filling her voice. "I abandoned you..."

Grasping her chin, Mical turned her head so he was looking into her eye. "You didn't abandon me. You were protecting me from the dangers that War introduced. Understand?"

She nodded her head, and embraced him again. If she could, she would be crying. Not because of sadness; but because of the joy in finding what she lost all those years ago. "I thought you had forgotten about me... that you were mad at me for leaving you..."

"No. I never forgot about you. Hence why I kept this." He pulled a necklace over his head, and Lunna's eyes widened.

"You kept it? Even after...?"

He smiled. "Of course I did! You didn't think I'd want to forget you?"

Laughing slightly, Lunna grabbed her necklace, and brought it close to his. They glowed brightly, one shining gold, the other shining silver. She stared at them, mesmerized by the beautiful display.

She suddenly heard a small sniffle.

Looking up to Mical, she asked amusingly, "Are you actually crying?"

He looked down at her, and quickly wiped at his eyes with the back of his fist. "Hmm? No, I'm not crying. Not at all..."

"Have I ever told you you're a horrible liar, Mical?"

He nodded. "Yes. Yes you did." That made them both laugh slightly. "And, yes, I'm a horrible liar. I'll admit only that!"

She let go of him, and sat upright in the bed. After Mical placed his necklace back on, Lunna handed him her own. "Care to do the honours, Mical?"

Smiling, he replied, "Of course. It would be my pleasure."

**A/N: I feel as if this is one of those "d'aww" moments, so; D'AWWWWW! Anyways; I hope I didn't confuse you guys, too much. O.o I know I need to give the other characters a liiiiiittle more of the spotlight, so I'll do just that in the next chapter!:) Also; please R&R! I want to know if people are liking my story! I've had 76 views, and only 2 reviews, both by She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars. (YOU ROCK!) I don't even care about flames, anymore; they'll just give me a chance to improve:) Please, PLEASE leave a Review; the button is only a click away! It'll really get me to make more chapters a lot quicker!**

**Also, feel free to ask me for a KotOR story you want to see typed! But, I will not do stories that; **

**1. Are Dark Sided. (I don't feel comfy with those...)**

**2. Have M/M or F/F pairings.**

**3. Are filled with lots of violence.**

**4. Ask for crossovers (unless crossing over in another Star Wars era.)**

**5. Aren't KotOR related.**

**Hope to hear from you all, soon! Until next time!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Readers,**

** Sorry for the false chapter! But due to the fact that I'm going on a trip up north this weekend, I will not be posting any more chapters of my story for a few days. Also due to the lack of reviews, I am not so sure that anybody is actually liking my story let alone actually **_reading_** it****! (99 views, 2 reviews, both by She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars) So, I'll try to get another chapter in BEFORE I go up north! See ya'll later!**

**-KotOR-Luvr. (KL)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My dear readers; I am horribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. As I explained, I was on a family trip up North with my family!:) it was a lot of fun! Anyways, hope you didn't get to impatient with me. I'll try and make it up to you in any way I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KotOR 2, or any of its characters. If I did, there'd be a LOT more KotOR games than there are now!**

_Chapter 7: War in Peace_

Mical carried Lunna back to the Ebon Hawk, one arm under her legs, the other under her shoulders. After she tripped on her own feet 5 times and bumped into him 3 times, he deemed her, 'Unfit to be walking!' and decided to carry her the rest of the way.

She didn't seem to mind, however. She rested her head against his chest, and closed her eyes, ready to fall back asleep. Then a sudden afterthought struck her.

"Wait! We need to go and find Master Vrook!"

Mical ignored her, and continued to walk. "Not in this state, you're not! You can barely walk on your own feet!"

She didn't bother to argue. If she knew him, and she does, when Mical has his mind made up about something, there's no making him think otherwise. Closing her eyes again, she clutched onto her necklace.

"Well, well, well; look what the Maalraas dragged in..."

Mical was quick to retaliate. "Atton, she is in no state **whatsoever** to be arguing with you!"

Bao-Dur pulled Atton off to the side slightly, allowing Mical to enter the Ebon Hawk. Following them, he asked, "What happened to the General?"

Lunna snapped at him. "Can we **not** get into that right now? I'm to tired..."

Kreia was the one to speak next. "Speak of what? What happened here?"

The Main Hold was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. '_Great, now Kreia gets to join in on the fun!_' Lunna thought.

"Laigrek attack," noticing Atton opening his mouth, she added, " and we're leaving it at that!"

Closing his mouth, Atton walked off towards the Cockpit, hands in his pockets. "Fine then..." He muttered.

Lunna gestured for Mical to put her back down. He just shook his head. "Ugh, fine! But you're gonna be tucking me into bed!" She muttered.

He only laughed. "Fine by me."

She turned her head towards Bao, and asked, "How're the repairs going?"

"Fine, General. Whoever fixed this ship doesn't think like most mechanics do. But don't worry, I'll get her up and running!" He turned to Remote and T3. "And these two have been a great help!"

Lunna nodded. "Good to hear." She then yawned slightly. "And... I think I'm gonna go to bed..."

Mical nodded, and began to walk in the direction of the Starboard Dormitories, but stopped as soon as he looked at Lunna. "And I'll be putting you down, now..."

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, you will."

When her feet were touching the cold durasteel floor of the Ebon Hawk, she slowly walked to the Dorms, pausing occasionally to take a short break. _'Man... that Laigrek really did a number on me...'_

She reached the Dorms. Oddly enough, the doors were sealed. _'Strange...' _Strange immediately sharpened her senses. Checking to make sure her sword was with her, she moved her hand towards the door controls.

When the doors slid open, she found a woman sitting in the middle of the room. She was dressed in maroon clothing; a halter with a matching battle skirt that ran all the way down to her ankles. A hood covered her eyes.

"Who are you? How did you get on the ship?!" Lunna asked.

The assassin stood and turned. She activated her Lightsaber, which glowed a crimson red. Lunna shivered. _'Sith Assassin...'_

Lunna took a defensive position, and braced for the oncoming battle. '_If I get hurt, Mical's gonna kill me...'_

Atton stood beside the Medbay bunk that the Sith assassin was laying on.

"Well, now I've seen everything!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "This woman; she's a Miriluka!"

Lunna looked at him in confusion. "What's a Miriluka?"

"Yeah... they're a pretty secretive race. I've heard that their kind become Jedi: but a Sith? Well, that's a new one. I don't know how you go about killing one, though..."

Her eyes widened. "Wait- wah? **Killing** one?!"

Atton naturally tried to avoid that question as best as he could. "Well, just mentioning it, she has enough of her share of scars without the beating you have her."

"Will she be alright?"

Atton shrugged slightly. "Eh, only a few of her wounds are major, but she'll survive."

Lunna turned. "Well, in that case," she turned to leave, and called behind her shoulder, "tell me when her condition changes! I didn't want to hurt her."

When she turned to look ahead of her, she saw Mical standing outside the Medbay, his head cocked slightly in a questioning manner. "You spared her..."

Gesturing for Mical to follow her, she walked into the Main Hold, and said, "There was nothing to gain by killing her."

"I just want you to be careful... not everyone can be saved, you know."

Lunna nodded her head. "I'll keep that in mind. As you were." She dismissed. Walking in the direction of Kreia's room, she was stopped by T3.

"Before you say anything; no, you needn't apologize for anything!"

One small beep. Oh. She smiled. When T3 moved out of her way, she continued to her original destination. She came to the Port Dormitories, to find that Kreia wasn't there. '_She must've went to meditate, or something...' _Lunna thought.

She decided to stay in that room, and rest there. Jumping onto one of the closest bunks, she took out one of her Datapads. She knew that if she activated it, it would show a series of photos and videos of her and Mical when they were part of the Jedi Order.

Mical... of all the people she could've met on this journey, she met him. People would say that it was pure coincidence; but she'd disagree. Sometimes the Force would work in odd and mysterious ways; and this was one of those times. What has the Force planned with bringing Mical back into her life?

Looking at her necklace, she thought, '_Maybe its because you need someone that you know to help you through these dark times... someone who cares about you...'_

"You have befriended the seer...

Lunna snapped her head to look at Kreia. She sighed. "Ugh... your point being?"

Kreia walked into the room and took her usual place in the centre. "She is a threat to us as well as to you."

Lunna caught onto what she was saying rather quickly. "I'm not going to sacrifice nor kill her. Besides, she has ties to her former Master. I'm going to follow that to the source..."

"Then you are learning."

Lunna got up and walked out of the room, not wishing to discuss that any further. She shook her head. '_Maybe we _should_ space her...'_

As she entered the Main Hold, she saw Mical sitting on on of the benches, his chin resting on his hands. She decided to have some fun with him.

Tiptoeing, she went behind Mical. Leaning in towards his ear, she took a quiet, but deep breath, and shouted, "**It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!**!"

He yelped and jumped straight off his seat, winding up lying on his back.

Lunna laughed at him. "You should've seen your face; **TOTALLY** priceless!"

Still lying on his back, he responded with, "I see that you're feeling **much** better than you previously were..." Mical sat up. "Oh, and how does your, uh... eye, feel?"

She stopped laughing. "Better, thanks." Helping him up, Lunna sat where he previously did, and gestured for him to sit beside her. "I just can't imagine what would've happened if you weren't there to help me... I wouldn't even be speaking with you..."

Grasping her hands, Mical looked into her eye with his. "Lunna, I have learned that we should never look at what might've happened, but at what did happen. When you look at what might've been, we begin to dwell on it, and it ruins us. But when we look at what we did do, we think upon it and learn what to do so it doesn't happen in the near future."

Lunna smiled. "Since when did you become a Philosopher?"

He shook his head. "No. Not Philosophy; but simple wisdom from experience."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow. "And what event happened that made you learn this?"

Mical looked at her, sadness filling his eyes. "When you left for the Wars, I never realized how much that I truly missed you. It took ten long years for me to realize that I can't stand being away from you," he stroked a strand of hair behind her ear, "and, if I do remember correctly, I swore that I would protect you from the darkness that was to come. And now that I'm here, with you, I can fulfil the promise that I made to you all those years ago."

She decided it was best not to argue with him. She only nodded her head, and hugged him. After a few short moments, Lunna whispered, "We need to go and rescue Master Vrook..."

"You are still not in the state to-"

She put up her hand to stop him. "Yes, I'm in a perfect state. Other than the fact that my eye hurts like hell..."

He nodded. "Fine. But I'm going with you!"

"You always **were** the stubborn one..."

"Aww, man... I **hate** caverns..."

"Well, you **did** say that its where they're keeping Master Vrook..."

Turning her head, she hissed, "Shut up, Atton!" She blew at the dark brown strands of hair that fell in front of her face.

Mical stated, "We should be nearing another path that leads to a large open space. I think that's where the mercenaries should be."

"Look, kid; we don't need your input in anything, okay?" Atton snapped.

Lunna glanced back. "Quiet! The Mercs are right there..." She said as they came to the opening. A Mercenary who looked like the leader of the group, turned to look at them. "Oap, too late..."

As Lunna looked around, she saw that there was more than one Mercenary. There was about 7 of them; a majority of them being humans, the rest were either Rodians, Duros, or Trandoshans.

"I am Steela, and you're trespassing on Mercenary ground! You'd best be on your way, Jedi. We don't want to have to make a mess..." She warned, noticing Lunna's Lightsaber. She made it after talking with Mical. Bao-Dur said that she had all of the parts she needed, and he helped her in creating it. She was pleased; using a Lightsaber again was something that she missed when she was Exiled.

Lunna ignored the threat. "I do believe you have something of mine that I'd like back..." She gestured to Master Vrook, whom was contained in an energy cell.

The leader scoffed. "Pfft, I'm sure we do. You Jedi have a pretty large bounty on your heads; one that could make us all pretty rich. You're wanted alive, but I doubt that you'll come along quietly..."

Atton aimed his blaster. "You're right, she won't."

Lunna held her hand out as a sign for Atton to stand down. "At ease." She shuffled closer to Steela. "How's about we make a deal here, yes?"

"Sorry, but no deal will make me break another. Men; **attack**!"

_ 'Didn't hurt to try...'_ She spun her Viridian Lightsaber, and prepared herself for the oncoming battle. "Atton, you take the bug-eyes," she nodded towards the Rodians.

"And you," she pointed to Mical, "take the human-reptiles along with the red-eyed blue guys,"

"As for me... I'm taking the stupid one in the brown tights." She looked back at Steela, and smirked. '_All of them angry; check! And we should keep 'em that way! They can't think straight when furious.'_

Mical and Atton took their targets, blasters firing and swords clashing. Crying out, Lunna lunged towards the woman, her Lightsaber poised for an attack.

Steela easily dodged the glowing weapon with grace, and landed a punch on Lunna's back, sending her crashing to the floor.

Lunna rolled and avoided the blade that would've impaled her. Getting up, she placed both hands on the hilt of her Lightsaber, and gestured for Steela to attack. She did so, eagerly.

The right continued for what seemed like hours. Mical and Atton had defeated their targets, and went to help Lunna, who was still fighting with Steela.

Atton placed his arm out and stopped Mical before he could move any further. "Hold on, kid; I think she has this one."

Mical looked as if he was about ready to punch the scoundrel. "Move your arm, Atton! We have to help her-"

"You don't need to go help her, kid." He looked back and watched the ongoing fight. Lunna looked about ready to collapse. '_Maybe the kid's right...'_

Steela caught Lunna's Lightsaber hilt. Knocking it out of her hand, she swung her sword and created a large gash on Lunna's leg. She then kicked her stomach, sending Lunna crashing into the floor. Grinning, Steela raised her blade, ready to strike...

"Leave her **alone**!"

Lunna heard a sword clash with another. Looking up, she saw Mical keeping Steela's blade from running her through.

Steela only laughed. "A little protective, are we? Don't worry; I'll be finishing both you and your half-blinded girl off..." Suddenly, she found herself on the ground, with a sword pressed against her throat.

Mical glared at her, his eyes menacing and his voice deep and lethal. "Speak of her like that again," he pressed the blade harder against her throat, enough to make blood stream down her neck, "and this blade will make **more** than just a scratch..."

As Steela leaned up on her elbows, Lunna placed a hand on his shoulder, but he kept his ground. "Mical..." She whispered. "Don't let your anger consume you..."

She moved her hand towards the hilt of the sword. "Let go, Mical..." She coaxed.

His hand loosened its grip on the sword, allowing Lunna to take it from him. "For your sake, Lunna; not hers..."

A blaster shot echoed through the small cavern. Steela's body went slack. Both Mical and Lunna snapped their heads behind them. "Atton!" They shouted in unison.

His blaster still smoking, Atton shrugged. "What?! You weren't gonna do it, so I did!"

Lunna rolled her eyes dramatically, limping towards Vrooks holding cell. "You always jump in without thinking..." He muttered as the force field deactivated.

"A simple 'thank-you.' would be nice, Vrook..."

"Is this some kind of **joke** to you?!" He hissed. "Now that I'm not captive, the Mercenaries will not hesitate in attacking Khoonda!"

Seeing that he was in no mood to talk, Lunna only sighed. "Ugh... I'll see you there, then."

He ran out of the small cavern, and towards the Khoonda plains. Lunna went to follow him, but stopped as searing pain shot through her right leg. "**Argh**! **Why** did I do that?!"

Mical urged her to lie against the wall. "Just sit down. Allow me to have a look at that..."

After she nodded her consent, Mical carefully peeled the pant-legging that covered the wound. Atton was the first to speak. "That looks like it'll need stitches..."

Lunna looked like she was about to murder him. Glaring, she snapped, "Well no shit! Thanks for the input, Mr. Obvi- OW!" She then glared at Mical.

"Sorry! That was my bad..."

Lunna rolled her eyes. '_If _this_ keeps happening, I'll wind up looking like those over-fixed ragdolls!'_

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter; and for splitting the Dantooine battle scene into 2 chapters! But I didn't want this to be to long of a chapter... Or else I'd bore you guys half to death! Anyways... I know its a weird and crumby title, but it was the best I could come up with. It's actually rather fitting; cuz like Dantooine is a rather peaceful place, and battle is disrupting the peace... I dunno... And with Kreia; I was on my trip up North when I was typing this; and I didn't have wifi; so I couldn't search youtube for the lines... Sorry!**

**As usual; R&R! It's really appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms! I'm always looking to improve my literary skills!:)**


End file.
